Frightened
by hermione-granger101089
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts and is supposed to be herminoes friend but when she meets hermines boyfriend Harry and the new girl get jelouse and ferrious.
1. meeting melanie

Hermione, Ron, and harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Dumbledore came to the front of the great hall and said 

" Boys and girls I have an announcement to make" He paused. " We have a new girl joining us today, her name is Melanie Matthew." " Evan though this is the middle of the year she will have to use the sorting hat too." Melanie walked over to a stool sat down and waited while McGonagall Put the sorting hat on her. "Lots of wisdom I see" said the sorting hat " and lots of power" harry turned his attention away from Melanie for a second to take a glance at dumbledore. Dumbledore looked worried as if he know something he was not telling. When harry looked back at the sorting hat he saw it had made its decision. The sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor." Lots of people cheered, as Melanie walked over and took an empty seat next to Hermione. 

Every one went back to doing what they were doing including Ron and Harry. But Hermione had something else in mind. She was going to try to meet Melanie. " Hello" said hermione. 

" oh hello" said Melanie " who are you?" She said " Oh Hermione Granger, so how do you like hogwarts so far?" " oh its pretty cool, so what do you guys do around here for fun?" Said melanie. 

" Well" said Hermione " Some people play Quidditch, but I am more one to watch." " Quidditch" she said with a questioned look on her face. " oh yes quidditch that game you play on brooms right." " You have never heard of quidditch before?" Asked hermione. " well you see where I used to go we usually stayed inside, in the library and stuff. Ron and Harry looked up from there studies with a look on there face that hermione could tell read " are you weird or what." But Hermione did not care she actually probably had the brightest smile she had ever had before. " So who are you guys" Melanie said looking at Ron and Harry. " Harry potter my boyfriend" said Hermione. " and you?" she said looking at ron. 

" oh" hermione said " that's Ron weasley." " But anyway about you, do you like to read?" Said hermione " like to" said Melanie " I love to read" 

Melanie I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. But little did hermione know this is going to be the beginning of her worst nightmare. 


	2. a strange happening

A week later everything was going well until one night when hermione decided to stay in the library late the study she asked Melanie to come along and Melanie accepted. About 10:30 Melanie said "oh my gosh its that late already I have to go." "Why so early?" Hermione asked. " Well you see if I don't get a good sleep I am such a crank in the morning." " well don't stay to late hermione you know the library closes at 11:00." " Melanie please, this is my 6th year here I think I know." "OK" said Melanie then she left. 

Hermione studied for another half hour than left. When she got upstairs she could see her door about 7 feet down the hall. And someone in a black cloak was coming out of it. 

Hermione ran down the hall but the person saw her and ran down the next hall. When hermione got to the door she held her books as to use them as a weapon against anyone who jumped out at her in her room. When she got in her room and turned on the lights she screamed. There on the mirror in blood someone had written I WILL GET YOU HERMIONE GRANGER I WILL GET YOU. She screamed so loud she thought the whole Gryiffindor group would here her. Than she heard someone come up behind her. She swung around and hit that person with the book until he/she was done on there back. She turned the person over it was harry. Oh my gosh hermione thought to herself did harry do this? 

The next day harry woke up in the hospital wing with the nurse hermione, ron and Dumbldore at his side. "Harry can you hear us?" Said Dumbledore. " Where am I he?" said a little dazed. " my head hurts so much" he said " Harry you in the hospital wing" said dumbledore. " you got beat up by your girlfriend ha ha" said Ron. "Ron" said Hermione in a mad voice. " 

"Why am I here" said harry. "Well" said dumbledore " this is why." 

Dumbledore explained to harry why he was there and what happened and he should not be mad at hermione she was scared. " where were you at 11:10 PM last night?" Said hermione. " well said harry at 10:30 11:00 I decided to take a shower." "Than I slipped in to bed and went to sleep for a while and woke up to and earth shattering scream. When I got up I realized it was hermione I rushed to her room and was about to say are all right when I saw her hit me and black out. " but you don't have any remembrance if you saw someone In a black cloak?" Said dumbledore. "Nope" said harry. 

" oh harry I am sorry" said hermione as she bent down to give harry a hug and kiss. " but if it wasn't you who or what was it." Asked ron " I don't know what it was" said dumbledore "but lets just hope it leaves" said dumbledore with a worried look. 


	3. the dark forest

It was Melanie but she was not all human. From her waist down she was a Dragon and from waist up she was human. Harry stood there wide eyed mouth open until only 3 words came to mind. "What the hell" said Harry. "Then that was you who was doing all those things to Hermione." "Yes it was and I did it all for you." She said "But of course I can't take all the credit." "What are you talking about?" Asked Harry. "Well" she said while lifting up her hair. "This is who" she said. And there on her neck was Voldemort shriveled up face. "Bloody hell" said Harry. "Hello Harry Potter" said Voldemort. "How did you get like this?" Harry asked. "Well you see it's like this" said Melanie. ~ Melanie's explaining the story~ There we were dueling it out because he killed my father. I won he got mad so his spirit went into my neck and that's how it happened. ~end of explanation~ "But can't you control your actions?" asked Harry. "Yes I can." Said Melanie. But living with Voldemort for 1 year makes you go crazy so I turned into a Deatheater. "Why do you want to kill Hermione?" Asked Harry. "Because she is your girlfriend and I love you Harry." She said. "Well that won't grab my attention" Harry said. ~same time but in the girls dormitory in Hermione's room. ~ Hermione woke up to go to the bathroom and when she got back to bed to sleep for about 10 minutes than woke to feeling a little warm she opened her eyes and her room was on fire. ~ Back at the Dark forest~ "What did you do that for?" screamed Harry "Now go save her" Melanie said in a sarcastic voice. ~ Now I know you're all like what did she do well she's the one who set Hermione's room on fire. ~ 


	4. chapter 6

It was Melanie but she was not all human from her waist down she was a Dragon and from waist up she was human. Harry stood there wide eyed mouth open until 3 words came to mind. "What the hell" said Harry. "Then what was you who was doing all those things to Hermione." "Yes it was, and I did it all for you." She said. "But of course I can't take all the credit." 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry. "Well" she said while lifting up her hair. " this is who" she said. And there on her neck was Voldemort shriveled up face. 

"Bloody hell" said Harry. 

"Hello Harry Potter" said Voldemort. "How did you get like this?" Harry asked. 

"Well you see it's like this" said Melanie. ~Melanie's explaining the story 

There we were dueling it out because he killed my father. I won he got mad so his spirit went into my neck and that's how it happened. ~ end of explanation 

"But can't you control your actions?" Asked Harry. "Yes I can." Said Melanie. 

But living with voldemort for 1 year makes you go crazy so I turned into a Deatheater. 

"Why do you want to kill Hermione?" Asked Harry. "Because she is your girlfriend and I love you Harry." She said. "Well that won't grab my attention" Harry said. 

~**same time but in the girls dormitory in Hermione's room.~**

Hermione woke up to go to the bathroom and when she got back to bed to sleep for about 10 minutes than woke up to feeling a little warm she opened her eyes and her room was on fire. 

**~Back at the Dark Forest~**

****"What did you do that for?" Screamed Harry. 

" now go save her" Melanie said in a sarcastic voice. 

" Ha Ha" laughed melanie 

~ Now I know you're all like what did she do well she's the one who set Hermione's room on fire.~ 


	5. the Rescue

~ Sorry I haven't written in the longest time it's just I was busy. Anyways here's the story.~  
  
~continued~  
  
Harry raced up to Hermione's room and banged down the whole door all he could see was smoke and fire. " Hermione where are you" he shouted. " Hermione" Harry yelled once more. "Over here*cough*cough*" Hermione said. Harry ran over to Hermione and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around harry's neck. Harry looked towards the door but it was blocked off by fire and Hermione did not look to well. He ran to the window and looked out of it. There going straight down to the ground was a vine. Harry started climbing using the wall as support. He looked down there must have been the whole school watching and praying for them to be safe. Then when Harry neared the ground her jumped and landed safe he laid Hermione down then everyone went back to the great hall. Harry went back to where Melanie was and did not look to happy. " What the Bloody hell were you thinking, you could have killed Hermione." Yelled Harry. "Well I didn't now do I." said Melanie. " Don't worry." Said Harry. " By the time I tell Dumbledore about this you will be out of her before you can say "spell book" " No I wont you have no proof I did it." And in an instant and puff of smoke and a snap at the fingers she was gone. And when she left she started laughing historically. " I will get you said Harry." And with that he turned and left and went to the great hall to see it Hermione was ok.  
  
~ O.K. I know it's a bit corny right now but trust me it can only get better.~ 


	6. A Dream?

Chapter 6 

~ I only own Melanie, the rest are created by the tanlented J.K.R.~ 

" Harry" "Harry" Ron said "wake up" 

" uh....what" said Harry groggly. 

"Harry we will be late for class if you dont get up." Ron said. 

"What time is it 7:45." Said ron 

"What" yelled harry 

Harry and Ron got up and ran down to there class they did not care if they had missed Brekfast they just wanted to get to class so they did not get ditention. They got to class on time barly. At lunch Harry saw a spot next to hermione so he sat there and ron sat across from him. 

"How your dorm doing?" Harry wondered. 

"Dorm?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes the fire it was just last night" harry said. 

"Harry I think you had a bad dream" Hermione said 

' I could not have been dreaming" Harry thought 

Then all of a sudden someone plooped right down next to harry. It was Melanie. 

"Hey" said melanie. 

Harry steped out of his seat "stay away from me." Harry said 

" Harry why are you acting so strange today?" Asked hermione. 

" I think I need to go lay down." Harry said 

"Ok." Said hermione. 

Harry went up stairs and layed down. He say a sheet of paper sticking out of his desk drawer. He walked over and picked it up. I know I was not dreaming he said to himself. There was the letter that the admier had given him that turned out to be a Melanie in hes dream or he thought. 

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I cant help my self I love you._**

**_And I would love if you met me at the begginging of the _**

**_Dark forest tonight at 7:00._**

**_Cant wait to see you and I hope you decide_**

**_To meet me._**

**_Your dear admirer,_**

**_Find out when you come_**

I know I was not dreaming 

Authers note 

~ I know it, its short but it will get better` 


	7. Finding out the real Melanie

A week later harry was well and back to hanging out with his friends and playing quiddithch. One morning harry woke up to his owl holding a letter in its beak. The bird dropped the letter on harry and flew off. Harry sat up and read the note. It read: 

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I cant help my self I love you._**

**_And I would love if you met me at the begginging of the _**

**_Dark forest tonight at 7:00._**

**_Cant wait to see you and I hope you decide_**

**_To meet me._**

**_Your dear admirer,_**

**_Find out when you come_**

So harry decided to go that night and meet the stranger. When he got to the beggining of the dark forest all he saw was a person in a black cloak faceing the dark forest " uh- hello" said harry. Write after harry said that the person turned around. " oh my gosh it's you!" harry said. 

Authers note.( who was the masterious person find out in chapter 4) 


End file.
